fringefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Olivia Dunham
ARTIKEL MUSS ÜBERSETZT WERDEN Olivia Dunham ist ein Special-Agent des FBI. Sie wurde von Phillip Broyles rekrutiert, um ein Teil der Fringe Division des FBI zu werden, welche sich mit paranormalen Ereignissen und mysteriösen Umständen beschäftigen soll. An ihrer Seite arbeiten Peter und sein Vater Walter Bishop. Biografie Vergangenheit Olivia's Stiefvater, ein Alkoholiker, schlug Olivias Mutter weil sie sich scheiden lassen wollte. Sie (Olivias Mutter) sprach nie darüber.Einmal brach Olivias Vater die Nase ihrer Mutter befvor er dann mit dem Auto wegfuhr. Als er zurück kam, schoss Olivia ihn mit einer Pistole an. Die Wunden waren nicht schlimm, das bereut Olivia ihr leben lang. Als er sich von den Wunden erholte, verließ er sie endlich und zog an einen unbekannten Ort. Olivia absolvierte die University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill mit einem B.S. in Phsychologie und Kriminologie, und diente als United States Marine Corps special investigator, prosecuting Sanford Harris, welcher Beschuldigt wurde 3 Marin Corps Privates sexuell Missbrauch zu haben. Ollivia siegte in diesem Fall und Harris kam ins Gefängnis, though this case caused bad blood to form between FBI agent Phillip Broyles and Dunham. Olivia wurde FBI Agent, eine Karriere von der sie geträumt hatte seit sie 9 war. Während sie beim FBI arbeitete verliebte sie sich in ihren Partner John Scott. Dar Beziehungen zwischen Agents nicht erlaubt waren, verschwiegen sie die Affäre, obwohl Olivia diese Heimlichkeit verabscheute. Gegenwart Season 1 Dunham and Scott would often rendezvous at a motel room for intimate time together. During one such time, their tryst was interrupted with a phone call instructing her to go to Logan Airport to help manage the Flight 627 incident. Upon her arrival, Charlie Francis, her close friend and fellow agent, debriefed Dunham. Broyles, the managing agent of the case, chose Francis and Scott to examine the plane, and eventually submitted to Dunham's requests and let her join the search team as well, despite his dislike of her. Upon entering the plane, Dunham and her colleages were shocked at the carnage inside the cabin, where every occupant's flesh had melted. Returning to the Federal Building in Boston, Dunham was assigned to investigate a lead at a storage facility along with Scott. The two split up to search the storage facility, and Scott found and pursued a man who was hiding in one of the containers. The man then detonated a bomb within the containers. Dunham was clear of the blast, but Scott had been directly in the middle of the explosion, and was put into a coma to slow skin degeneration similar to the degeneration seen on the passengers of Flight 627. ]] Desperate to solve the case and save her lover, Dunham searched the FBI database for anything that could help cure Scott's ailment, eventually discovering a Dr. Walter Bishop, a scientist who conducted research on a similar matter. Bishop, incarcerated in a mental institution, was only allowed to be visited by immediate family members, however, so Dunham located Peter Bishop, Walter's son, whom she would use to visit Walter. After using bluffing and blackmail, Dunham enlisted the younger Bishop's help, and together they went to see the elder Bishop in the institution. When Walter proved to be knowledgeable about the subject, Dunham had him released from the institution, and had his old lab reopened. Walter is initially unsuccessful at treating Scott, but after entering a water tank for a synaptic transfer with Scott, Dunham is able to identify the man who tried to kill Scott: Richard Steig, twin brother of Flight 627 passenger Morgan Steig, and former Massive Dynamic employee. Dunham questions Steig's employer, Nina Sharp, who offers Dunham a job but no useful information other than the words "the Pattern," which Sharp enigmatically does not elaborate upon. Dunham raids Steig's house, eventually capturing him with the help of Peter. Broyles reveals to Dunham what the pattern is, though she does not wish to participate in any similar investigations. Upon interrogating Steig, Dunham discovers that John Scott had been speaking to Steig before the 627 incident, and had even been threatening him. Dunham returned to the hospital soon after Scott killed Steig, and engaged in a high-speed car chase that ended with Scott's death, though with his dying breaths, Scott told her to question why she was sent to the storage facility. Dunham, emotionally shaken by the entire case, met with Walter and Peter soon afterward, who decided to stay and help with future cases. Their next case was that of Loraine Alcott, a woman who died after giving birth to a rapidly aging baby. During the case, Dunham discovered that her affair with Scott was not as secret as she had once thought, and she begins to question her entire relationship with Scott. The case is solved and finished with the death of killer Christopher Penrose and the arrest of his father Claus Penrose. . ]] After solving cases involving a bus accident and a mysterious bald man , Olivia finally became somewhat used to her job, and was on good terms with Broyles and the rest of her co-workers. While solving the case of a man who can control electricity, Olivia began to see visions of Scott, which eventually led her to one of Scott's hideouts, where she found several useful items, along with an engagement ring intended for her. Walter attributed this to a piece of Scott's consciousness being transferred over to Dunham's mind. On her birthday, Dunham investigated a case concerning a virus that caused people to explode. While working on the case, Dunham recalled memories of her stepfather's abuse. After solving the case, Dunham received a letter that only said "thinking of you." While investigating a parasite on the heart of fellow agent Mitchell Loeb, Dunham first met David Robert Jones, a prisoner in a German prison and a known bioterrorist. Jones was intrigued by Dunham. Also while in Germany, Dunham was reunited with Lucas Vogel, an old flame. While Dunham and Vogel kissed, nothing further developed between them, and Dunham returned to the United States after the information from Jones had been taken. After solving the case of a kidnapped boy , Dunham was forced to go back into the tank to search the memories that had entered her head with Scott's consciousness, which she used to solve the case of a Massive Dynamic employee. After receiving a cryptic email, Dunham realized that she could communicate with Scott through his memories. While solving the case of a bank robber stuck in a wall, Dunham was kidnapped by Mitchell Loeb. Loeb took her back to a laboratory, injecting her with a mysterious substance. When Dunham escaped and calls for backup, she was instead tasered and brought in for questioning by Sanford Harris, a man she had earlier prosecuted for sexual misconduct. Harris, working with Internal Affairs, intended to get revenge on Dunham for her prosecution of him. Meanwhile, Olivia's sister Rachel and Rachel's daughter Ella arrive to stay with Olivia. While working on the case, Dunham began to suspect that Mitchell Loeb was involved, and immediately went to search his house, eventually getting into a standoff and killing Samantha Loeb. Loeb was captured and interrogated by the FBI, and Dunham revealed that Samantha was dead, driving Loeb into a rage. A case concerning a deadly computer virus became personal when Ella almost fell victim to the virus, though Ella was saved by Dunham. Dunham later went undercover with Peter to solve the case of a bioweapon that mutated its victims. When David Robert Jones appeared at the Federal Building in surrender, he demanded to speak to Dunham only. Harris, however, considered that doing so would be negotiating with a terrorist. Harris instead instructed Dunham to raid a warehouse along with Charlie Francis and several others. Only upon finding evidence linking her current case (a virus that caused orifices to seal over) to Jones would she be able to speak with Jones. During the raid, a man was infected with the toxin, linking Jones to the case and therefore giving Dunham a right to talk to Jones. Jones then instructed Dunham to find a box which contained ten games, which were designed for a "recruit" of the Z.F.T. bible. Upon discovery, Dunham was to attempt the first test, and the first test only. Dunham was at first reluctant to do the test, believing Jones to be performing a psychological trick on her. He revealed that she had been injected with a drug called Cortexiphan that was created by Massive Dynamic, however, that would give her the ability to complete the test, which involved telekinetically extinguishing a board of electric lights. Dunham, still skeptical of whether the drug existed, confronted Nina Sharp about the drug, who told her that William Bell had only tested it in Ohio to unsuccessful results in the early 1980's, during which Dunham was a three-year-old living at a military base in Jacksonville, Florida with her father. Returning to the lab, Dunham faked passing the test in order to gain the location of a bomb from Jones. Upon reaching the bomb, however, Dunham discovered that disabling the bomb required the skill that she had previously imitated on the first test. However, through concentration, Dunham appeared to extinguish the lights and disable the bomb, though she attributed it to a simple timer that caused the lights to cut off, and not to any personal ability, though Peter disagreed with her. When Dunham returned to the hospital where Jones was being held, however, she found a gaping hole in the wall of his hospital room, with the message "You passed" scrawled on an adjacent wall. Later that night, Dunham received a call from Sharp, who told her that testing had also occurred at a military base in Jacksonville, Florida, leaving Dunham to believe that she had been a test subject for the drug herself. Trivia * Die Schauspielerin Anna Torv ist mit Mark Valley verheiratet, der in der Serie John Scott darstellt. * Im Originalskript von Flug 627 war Olivias Nachname "Warren." en:Olivia Dunham es:Olivia Dunham ru:Оливия Данэм Kategorie:FBI-Agent Kategorie:Hauptcharakter